


Ambushed

by DragonGirl420



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Rosa comes home after a ridiculously long shift to find things in her house in chaos, and her wife tied to a chair.





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for the anon drabble request - Please can you do number 40 (“The kids, they ambushed me”) and Rosa walks home to her wife tied up in a chair and their two kids (don’t mind gender) are hiding and Rosa notices but says nothing and let’s them ambush her too (the reader let the same thing happen to her too). Thanks! 
> 
> Also, thank you to my amazing friend @sorenmarie87 for the above aesthetic for the fic! I love it AND YOU, boo <3 xoxox

 

Three separate cases closed in the past fifty-six hours and Rosa was beat. She’d not been home in what felt like forever and could only dream of what it would feel to fall face first onto her incredibly soft, and welcoming bed.

It was late. Well past dinner time and she was sure the house would be quiet. The kids would have been long tucked in, and her wife was most certainly up working in her home office. Being away for more than a normal shift had been hard, but more than two days straight of naps on the breakroom couch and vending machine dinners left her feeling drained and in desperate need of time at home. Not that she would have let anyone at the precinct know that, though.

Rosa parked her motorcycle along the curb in front of the townhome she shared with her family. Climbing off, she rolled her neck slowly, side to side, trying to stretch out the tension that resided there. Just as she approached the front door, there was a loud crash that came from somewhere deep within the recesses of the house.

All thoughts of rest and relaxation went right out of her head. Rosa unbuckled the snap of her holster and hovered her hand over her sidearm. Slowly, she pushed the door open and heard noises from down the first-floor hallway. A quick survey of the living room showed there was some discourse… toys strewn everywhere, couch cushions overturned, and an array of snacks and cups littered the coffee table.

More noise from down the hallway caused her to move in that direction. She paused at the doorway of the kitchen and saw that things there were at least as they should be. Before she could investigate further, a small voice from the back of the house started yelling as if in distress.

“No! It’s hot! It’s on fire!”

Without thinking, Rosa dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the small fire extinguisher that was kept under the sink. She raced down the corridor where pictures of her wife and sons rattled in their frames due to her heavy boots crashing into the hardwood floors.

She threw open the door to her wife’s office and paused at the sight she was seeing. There were books and papers everywhere. Her wife, Y/N, was seated in her office chair that was now in the middle of the room. She was tied to it loosely with a length of rope that Rosa had kept in the broom closet. To either side, one of her twin sons was standing on furniture and holding an end of the rope; Jack on the small couch and Felix on Y/N’s desk.

“What the hell?!” Rosa exclaimed and lowered the fire extinguisher. “I thought the place was on fire!”

Y/N laughed and offered her wife an apologetic smile. “Sorry babe, **_the kids, they ambushed me_**. I didn’t have time to warn you that we were under attack from the lava monsters.”

Rosa looked between her sons suspiciously, “Lava monsters, huh? Don’t they know this is the home of a very skilled detective who would figure out their devious plans?”

Y/N laughed, earning her another shake of the rope at the hands of her small captors. Rosa pretended not to see them slyly leave their posts and try to circle around behind her. Instead, she carefully put the extinguisher down and re-buckled her holster.

“Looks like I arrived just in time to save the beautiful damsel in distress,” she said and winked at Y/N.

Small little giggles from behind her falsely went unnoticed, and just as she removed the rope from Y/N’s midsection, and went to kiss her, Jack and Felix made their moves. Felix was quick and in one fell swoop had a second rope around Rosa’s waist, using all his five-year-old strength to muscle her to the ground.

Playing along Rosa feigned injury and went down to the carpet. Jack’s little laugh was hard not to react too, as he tried to bind her feet, rendering her unable to move.

“Wait, no, not in the lava!” Felix cried to his brother. “Mama Ro needs to be on the couch!”

Jack sighed at his brother, but then quickly agreed. “Come on Mama, you gotta go to the couch. But you’re not allowed to run away.”

“Okay, got it,” Rosa replied very seriously, something that she knew Jack would appreciate. She willingly wiggled her way to the couch and once she was on it, she put her feet up for Jack to tie up again.

“Victory!” Felix yelled, raising his arms in the air just enough to expose his bellybutton.

Rosa gave Y/N a knowing look, and they both knew what they had to do.

“Hey babe, don’t you remember the last time we had to fight the lava monsters?” Y/N asked, grinning slyly.

“I do, it was hard, but I think we have to try!” Rosa said playing along.

Jack and Felix looked at each other nervously, and once they realized what this meant for them, they screamed and bolted from the room. Rosa and Y/N jumped up, shimmed out of their binds and chased the twin boys down the hall. Rosa grabbed Jack, Y/N scooped up Felix, holding them each up and tickling them relentlessly.

“There’s only one way to vanquish a lava monster!” Y/N cried out, trying not to laugh.

Rosa cackled a deep, throaty laugh, “Get ‘em!”

Both boys were laughing uncontrollably as Rosa and Y/N unleashed the tickles. After a few minutes, they were starting to get heavy and both moms finally relented. They put the boys down and watched as they scurried off to their room, undoubtedly to plot the next part of their devious plan.

Once they were gone, Rosa wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and kissed her.

“Sorry I was gone for so long. Guess they had a field day ganging up on you, huh? And, destroying the living room.”

Y/N shrugged. “It wasn’t so bad… at least when they were sleeping.”

“I promise I’ll try to be home more Mrs. Diaz. You shouldn’t have to be doing this all on your own. They’re my spawns, too. Besides, I miss those little buggers when I’m out too long.”

“It’s okay, babe. Really. We’re just happy you are able to make it home, whenever you can. More importantly, home in one piece. However, they did miss you, a lot. I know I sure did.”

Y/N kissed her again, this time with so much more than just a jovial greeting fueling it. From behind them, Felix and Jack watched their moms kissing from the door to their room and giggled. “Ewweeee!” they cried in unison, before ducking back to the safety of their bunk beds.

“Isn’t it their bedtime?” Rosa asked, half-jokingly.

“I thought you missed them,” her wife teased and wiggled her eyebrows.

“I did, but right now, the thought of you being tied up is too much to deal with, so I say let’s get them in bed, and go do the same ourselves. I’d be happy to be a lava monster and attack you.”

Y/N blushed but nodded enthusiastically. “I think a bedtime ambush is in order. Don’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Rosa agreed and took Y/N’s hand as they snuck down the hallway to surprise their kids, tickle them some more, then tuck the boys into bed.

Before going in, Rosa paused and squeezed Y/N’s hand. “Coming home, even to this craziness… it’s pretty great.”

Y/N smiled. “That’s good to know, cause I’ve been thinking… maybe its time to add one more to the bunch.”

“Seriously?” Rosa asked, her eyes wide with surprise and excitement.

“Yeah, but first,” she paused and motioned her head towards their door, “then…” she reached around and grabbed Rosa’s ass. “We can talk more about it later.”

She pounced through the door, scaring both boys into screams of delight. Rosa just watched as Y/N teasingly tickled and played with Jack and Felix. She thought maybe one more wouldn’t be so bad. She thought, maybe this time, I’ll carry it myself.

With that, Rosa roared at them and joined her family’s spirited chaos.


End file.
